One-dimensional imaging devices include imaging devices, such as printers, and image capturers, such as scanners and photocopiers. These devices may introduce intensity variations in an image along a cross-process direction. The cross-process direction is, for example, a direction along the document parallel to the scanning path and perpendicular to the direction in which the document moves (e.g., the feeding direction) in relation to the imaging device when the image is either printed or scanned. These variations may be called “a macro-uniformity problem,” where the variation in intensity is slow from one side of the image to the other, or “streakiness” where the variation in intensity occurs in spikes or in bands.
Various techniques exist to cure or mitigate these problems, by modifying the image data sent to a printer or the image data acquired by an image capturing device. For example, the image grey values may be modified as a function of the pixel position along the cross-process position. One way to accomplish this is to provide, for each pixel in the image (for each separation), a unique 256 point image modification or correction function, which may be implemented as a look-up table (LUT). For a 12 inch wide printer at 600 pixels per square inch (PSI), this requires 7200 LUTs to be stored and accessed. This may cause, among other problems, taxing of the image processor's memory.